To Be Different Then Expected
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: This one's all about Koga, Of course InuYasha and Kagome are in it as well! I decided to go with the Ayame approach, this explains her origins but also gives a differnet twist on the story!
1. Prologue

To Be Different Then Expected

* * *

A/N-This one's really short in the first chapter, but the other's will be longer.

* * *

Prologue

The moon rose slowly, the only glittering beacon of light, meant to pierce even the deepest of shadows. The evening was damp with moisture from a savage thunderstorm that occurred earlier. Even the grass outside the den was covered in glittering beads of crystal dew. There was a rainbow that stretched across the sky, but because of the deepness of this night you could hardly make it out.

Several creatures began stirring inside a den that sat perched above the ravine on a mountainside. Long ago it was carved and sharpened to house a pack of wolf demons, but there was another reason for the stirring of the den's occupants. The mate of the leader of the eastern wolf demon tribe had been expecting a new arrival. The time had come for the cub to be born, their leader Keva paced restlessly back and forth outside of the den, he was extremely nervous that something would go wrong.

A shrill scream pierced the air, Keva ran into the den in a sudden wave of nervousness. There in a corner on a soft bed of leaves laid his mate, his wife, and his woman, Kuri. Beads of sweat covered her forehead as the birthing pains began to come steadily. She was very heavily with child and Keva worried for her health and also that of their soon coming child. At five minutes past midnight the child was born into the world, the cub was placed in Kuri's arms to be fed for the first time ever.

The cub was a female, a female wolf demon, in the entire history of the wolf demons the birth of a female was rare! To this pack of wolf demons it was a blessing and was looked upon as a sign of strength and power. Kuri was not a true female wolf demon; she was born and raised as a human but fell in love with Keva. To make her truly his he had to bite her and turn her into a wolf demon. But on the rare occasion of a female wolf demon being born, there was cause for celebration.

The pack set out to hunt for a feast leaving Keva and Yura alone with their daughter. Keva stood at the entrance to the den and sighed happily; he then turned and walked to Kuri's side. She smiled at his approach as she cradled the helpless little cub in her arms.

"What do you wish to call her my lord?" asked Kuri handing the cub up to Keva. Keva took the cub into his arms and placed a finger on her nose. The cub's eyes slowly drifted open to reveal glittering green eyes; the child gripped Keva's finger in one hand. Keva smiled gently and said, "We shall call her Ayame!"

* * *

A/N- Comment's and Reviews are welcome! I hope you like the story thus far! 


	2. Free Spirited

To Be Different Than Expected

* * *

A/N- Here is Chapter 1, hope it's okay, I was up late working on it!

* * *

Chapter 1: Free Spirited

Ayame felt her heart beat crazily as she quickly leapt out of her father's path, moving with great ease she leapt into a flip, landing behind her father she lashed out with a powerful kick, causing him to go flying and land in a heap upon the ground. Standing ready to fight, Ayame watched, waiting for him to get to his feet and fight back. Getting up and walking over, Keva held out a hand to shake hers, "You are ready! You've surpassed even me Ayame, I'm so proud of you!" Ayame smiled, "Thank you..." as he reached for her she flashed him an evil grin. "... But, I'm not going to let you off that easily pop!" she continued grabbing his outstretched hand forcefully.

Ayame pulled him as she purposefully fell back, in turn sending him sprawling over her shoulder, he landed easily upon his feet and bowed deeply. "Very good! You anticipated my lie and acted quickly, that is highly commendable. Well, the hunt will start soon and we should prepare, let's head back." With that he turned about and began heading back towards the den, Ayame followed along stuck in a deep secluded silence. Nearing the den Ayame could smell the other's close by, "Father?" "Yes Ayame?" Keva turned about to face her, an eyebrow raised lightly as he awaited her question calmly. "Can I go wrestle with the guy's for a little while?"

Keva remained completely silent for several moments before he waved a hand, "Sure, but remember they aren't as highly skilled as you are, so go easy on them. I'll call for you later when it's time to leave for the hunt, alright?" He had turned to face her with a serious look marring his brow, "Thank you father," giving him a quick hug Ayame, turning about she began running off towards the nearby ravine. Running along the edge of the ravine for several moments she finally reached it, leaping over the edge of the river; she landed lightly upon the other side. All around her were males form her tribe, they looked over and smiled at her presence, she was a frequent visitor.

"So, who want's to fight!" demanded Ayame as she brushing the back of her legs off with her tail, "Hey! Ayame, forget about these guys it's one on one, you and me! I can take you all by myself! So what do you say?" voiced a male as he came out from behind a patch of trees, cracking his knuckles all the way over to her. "Well, if it isn't Hikogi! Yeah, you'll do, bring it buddy!" Ayame smiled as she saw who had spoken, watching him as he came towards her, as he stood before her he popped his neck in a couple places ready to rumble. Ayame smiled slightly as she cracked her knuckles too, standing still for several moments they glared at one another before they began, remaining in place Ayame watched as Hikogi ran at her at top speed.

At the last moment before he reached her, Ayame leapt straight up into the air over Hikogi's head; she landed directly behind him and tripped him up. Landing roughly upon his back dazed, Ayame straddled his chest pinning his arms to the ground and completely immobilizing him, he struggled to get up while one of the males counted, "1...2...3...4...5...6, Ayame wins, again." Loosing her grip upon him she still remained sitting upon his chest as she shook her head, "Heh, you call that a challenge? I've seen better!" getting off his form she stood over him and reached a hand down at him.

Taking her hand Hikogi let her pull him to his feet letting him stand at her side, "I just went easy on you, you are after all still a female! It's wouldn't be right to use my full strength on you." "Hmph! You males are such babies; I am the only female. You know that as well as anybody! I still don't get why after all these years you guys still treat me fragily, it's just so disappointing!" groaning Ayame began to run back the way she had come, jumping across the river making her way back along the ravine.

"Ayame! Wait up!" Hikogi yelled out as he ran after her, slowing to a stop she waited for him to catch up all the way before she began running again. "Where are we going Ayame?" Hikogi could barely match her speed as they passed the outskirts of the territory about the den, "to get Miharu!" as she sped up Ayame smiled to herself, '_just a little further, then I can ditch this place!_' Moving across a small brook Ayame finally came to a stop before a small stone cave, Hikogi stumbled up behind her gasping for air as she leaned down before the cave. Letting out a light cooing noise, Ayame backed away and leaned against a nearby boulder to wait, hearing movement inside a smile lit Ayame's face.

Out of the cave came four shabby looking wolves, looking through them a frown lit Ayame's as she didn't see the one she was looking for, "Where is Miharu?" One of the wolves scratching behind its ear yawned, "She's still inside, I'll go get her for you milady," moving slowly the wolf went back inside the small cave. Ayame nodded her head as she paced back and forth before the entrance, until a voice came from behind her, "Ayame? What are you doing this far away from the den?" Recognizing the voice Ayame turned about to face the person, "Hello mother, I'm just getting Miharu, what about you?" "Your father sent me to gather some fresh herbs for the hunt, that reminds me, you had better be heading back soon. Your father will be angry if you're not back in time to join him in the hunt." Smiling Ayame's mother continued onwards leaving Ayame and Hikogi alone in the small clearing.

"Milady, you wanted to speak with me," another voice drifted from behind her this time, turning again Ayame smiled when she saw the well-groomed form of her companion wolf, "Yes Miharu, are you prepared?" Giving a shake of her form Miharu came to stand at Ayame's side, "How long are you going to try running away, you know it's practically impossible!" Ayame stooped down and began running her hands gently along Miharu's form, a gentle smile lighting her face, "always, I want be treated normally you know that and that can't happen here, I'll always be the '_prized_' possession of the tribe. If I leave I'll at least have a chance to lead a normal life." Moving her hands expertly Ayame massaged Miharu's back muscles as she leaned close cuddling, sniffing the air with a heavy sigh, a familiar sent hit her nostrils. Launching herself to her feet Ayame's expression automatically changed from one of contentedness to one of pure shock and frustration.

"What's wrong Ayame?" Hikogi was at her side his blade drawn in defense, while Miharu sniffed about on alert. "Put that away, it's just my father…" glaring angrily at Hikogi, Ayame felt like breaking something and she was eyeing Hikogi's neck. "Crap!" yelped out Hikogi as he replaced his blade quickly, Miharu stopped in her tracks and stood tall, trying to look respectable. Coming around the boulder Ayame had leaned against before, Keva glared at Ayame angrily, "Let's go," he muttered and automatically turned about. Ayame felt a lecture coming on, '_Oh great! Now he's mad at me, I can be so stupid sometimes_' complaining angrily to herself she did as told and walked at her father's back all the way back to the den, Hikogi and Miharu trailed after her.

Reaching the den, Ayame felt even worse when she saw all the males that had crowded about the den's entrance, they parted as Ayame and her father walked through. "This is why I hate the hunt's," muttered Ayame as they stopped at the den entrance and turned about to face the males of the tribe. "Now to choose a partner…" Keva glanced about studying each male as he went about making his decision, sighing heavily Ayame stood tall next to her father letting all the male get a good look. "Yurani! Come forth!" sounded Keva's voice as it resounded over the mob of males; one of the males came forward in reply and bowed respectfully before Keva and Ayame. "You may be my daughter's hunting partner tonight, now let the hunt commence!" '_Here we go again!_' echoed Ayame's thought's as she took Yurani's arm and started forward, heading out into the night.

* * *

A/N- There you go! I decided to cut chapter 1 in half because it was far too long but, you'll get to read the rest next chapter! See Yah, and please review! 


	3. Living up to Expectations

To Be Different Than Expected

* * *

A/N- I know it took awhile, but here's chapter 2, it's my New Year's present to you, my reviewers! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Living up to Expectations

The air was slightly stale as Ayame moved forward into the darkened woods of the mountains that were located behind her father's cave, heaving another deep sigh, Ayame turned to look at her hunting partner for the night. He looked just like all the other males that her father had paired her with over the last month and a half, '_ever since I've come of age, all father can think of doing is get me mated off to some male. I know I'm one of the few females there are, but can't he let me make my choice on my own...I mean at least once_.' Ayame felt a slight tug upon her arm and was brought out of her daze. Letting her eyes focus, Ayame saw that Yurani was staring directly at her, "Milady Ayame...where would you like to start looking for the kill?" '_He's asking for my opinion...oh how original..._' stifling a snappy reply, Ayame decided that she would go along with it and play nicely, '_for_ _once_.'

"Let's start over by the old den, we just might get lucky and have some prey cross our path..." receiving a nod from Yurani, Ayame started moving forward passing by the tall tree's that she used to climb when she was just a pup. A slight smile crossed her lips as the memories, '_those_ _happy_ _memories,_' came flooding back.

'_Father was mad at me one time because I had refused to play nice with the other pups, I had gotten into a big fight with Hikogi and ended up almost killing him. I know that I was probably very misunderstanding, but my father was so mad at me, I didn't know if he'd ever forgive me. He tried to punish me but ended up yelling at me; I was so frightened that I ran for my life, climbing into the trees that sat near our home. No matter what he did I refused to leave the trees, I ended up staying in them for a whole week straight, not eating or saying a single word while my father sat below me protectively. I knew that I was acting immaturely but as I sat there I watched my father, he had some wolves bring him fresh meat every night and proceeded to eat it in front of me, as if he was mocking me. Eventually I became so hungry that I tried to sneak some of the meat away from my father, it ended up that he knew I was there. Before I knew what had occurred my father had me in his arms as he started to tickle me causing me to squirm uncontrollably. Soon after my father and I were sitting happily underneath the trees, he shared the meat with me while he talked to me, he told me that I was stronger that the other's naturally because I was born a female. I never really understood what he meant by that and I guess I still don't but I try, I know that I was to blame for harming Hikogi like I did, I've learned though to control my abilities so that I would never harm my comrades again_.'

'_Those_ _words that my father said to me will forever stay with me,_' Ayame felt another slight tug and was brought out of her little reminiscing moment, causing her to turn and look at Yurani. He was looking into the distance, following his gaze Ayame's eyes focused upon the form of a bear, it was crunching through the tree's nosily paying them no attention at all. At her side Ayame heard a light chuckle, "I will catch this meal, just for you milady Ayame," Yurani kissed Ayame's hand lightly before he left her sitting there watching as he approached the clueless animal. '_Smooth one...but it won't work on me, sorry Yurani,_' slipping behind a tree quickly, Ayame watched as Yurani made his way closer to the bear. Removing a small blade from his side, Yurani leapt directly at the bear catching it off guard, when the bear noticed him it flipped about slashing it's claws at Yurani.

Moving to the side Yurani landed upon the bear's back, after positioning himself quickly he moved his wrist that caused him to bury his blade into the side of the bear, twisting it deep into the soft flesh of it's exposed neck. Hearing the loud resounding snap of the bear's spine, Yurani leapt away from the bear and replaced his blade at his side, Ayame only watched as they waited patiently for the bear to collapse. The smell of the bear's hot blood made Ayame's heart race, she felt her desire to rush over and devour the fresh bloody meat, watching the blood pool at the foot of the bear as it slowly sank to the ground. Yurani approached the fallen form of the bear, kicking it lightly to see if it was still living or not, once he was sure that the bear was dead he bent down next to it gripping it's lifeless form in his claws.

Pulling it onto his back he pulled it along with him towards Ayame's waiting form, Ayame studied him as she looked to see if he had been wounded anywhere upon his body. Being the female and all, any sign of weakness was unappealing to her, so she had to make sure weather he was wounded or not. Sighting the cuts that were on Yurani's upper arms, Ayame smiled to herself, '_good, it's just as I thought, none of the males in my clan are strong enough to catch my appeal which makes leaving to look for one that can is just that much more appealing_.' Stopping before her Yurani smiled openly, perfectly proud of himself, Ayame just smiled back warmly as she pulled part of the bear's body onto her shoulder as well helping Yurani with it's weight. Yurani's smile only widened when Ayame's body slightly grazed his, noticing the look he flashed her Ayame knew that he actually thought he had a chance at having her as his mate. The very thought of that made Ayame want to snap Yurani's scrawny neck in her claws, '_Heh...yeah right like I would let that happen,_' mocking him mentally Ayame only continued to smile trying to keep up appearances.

"We had better head back now so that my father can see your catch," nodding his head Yurani allowed Ayame to lead the way, the whole time trying to support most of the bear's weight upon himself but he was failing miserably. Ayame could easily tell that he was tired from carrying the bear, making Ayame hold more and more of the weight herself, '_still he is trying, even thought it's not helping much_.' Moving back the way they had come, Ayame could hear the calls of the wolves in the distance, '_they_ _are sensing someone close-by, we're to have a visitor...I wonder who it is_.' Reaching their destination, Ayame was rather relieved at what she saw, her father had told the men to make a fire so that they could cook parts of the meat from the night's catches, there were many surrounding the fire already when her father noticed her presence.

Reaching the main fire Yurani helped Ayame as they sat the bear's carcass next to the fire, stretching her back Ayame moved away from the fire as she came to a stop next to her father's smiling form. Yurani had followed her over to her father's side and knelt behind her giving the expected response to Keva. "Well, I see that you've caught a good catch, how did it go down Ayame?" hearing his question Ayame shook her head as she motioned to Yurani. Giving him the permission to stand, "I did not make the kill, Yurani did, he was very fast in the kill but he has sustained cuts upon his upper arms. He will need them to be taken care off," raising his eyebrows Keva turned his eyes from Ayame to Yurani, understanding was present in his eyes he knew that Ayame had decided against mating with Yurani.

"I see...well done Yurani, you are dismissed..." pausing, Keva waited for Yurani to get up and join the other's around the fire, leaving Ayame and him standing alone together. "Ayame, you need to be a little more lenient on the men, I know that they are not as strong as you would wish them to be, but they are the only one's you have to choose from." Ayame clenched her fist angrily as she eyed her father with sheer disdain, "Father, I understand that but...I have to leave the clan, I can't stand staying here much longer. Nothing ever changes here, I am tired of the same damn thing everyday, I want...more..." hearing her father sigh, Ayame knew that she had said too much. To her surprise her father didn't scold her like he usually did, instead he placed a hand upon her shoulder comfortingly, leading her away from the others and into the den behind them so that they could talk in private.

"Ayame...I have just received news from our comrades in the western mountains, their new leader has sent one of his men to meet with me, I am sure that their new leader seeks our allegiance. I know that you wish to leave...so I have decided, I will allow you to travel to the western clan as a sign of our approval of aligning with their new leader, the only thing is that you travel with the messenger that was sent. What is your reply, Ayame?" '_I_ _can't believe my ears, did...did my father just give me permission to leave?_' Ayame felt as if she was going to fall over from shock, turning around she placed a hand against the wall of the cave, trying to keep her balance. Moments latter she felt a soft touch upon her shoulder, turning to look at her father she could see that he had more to tell her, bracing herself Ayame turned about to face him completely again.

"The messenger has yet to arrive yet, but when he does I want you to be there, it's important for you to hear what their leaders wishes are since you are after all going to travel there. For now, I want you to rest, tomorrow we will speak with this messenger and then you may start upon your journey. Do you understand my daughter?" Continuing, Keva lead Ayame into the den more, taking her to her sleeping mat. Ayame was completely at a loss for words, she was in a sheer state of shock, '_my father was serious, he's really going to let me leave our den_.' "Father...I...I don't know what to say, I will make sure to do my best to ensure peace between our clan's, and... Thank you, for giving me the chance to experience something completely new, I will always be grateful for this..."

"Umm, Milord...there is someone here to speak with you, may I allow him to join us in our feasting?" a voice from outside the den hit their ears, hugging her father, Ayame smiled as she laid down upon her sleeping mat. Nodding his head, Keva turned about and walked towards the entrance to the den, leaving Ayame to rest up for the night. When her father had finally disappeared, Ayame allowed a contented look to appear upon her face, trying to settle herself enough so that she could sleep she let her mind linger on her father's request. '_...Their new leader seeks our allegiance...I will allow you to travel to the western clan as a sign of our approval of aligning with their new leader..._' sleep finally took her as she settled into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

A/N- The end of this chapter was hard to write, I didn't know exactally how to leave you hangging for more, but I hope you liked it anyway! Please remember to review, they reallt help me out! Till next time! 


	4. The First Step Towards Freedom

To Be Different Then Expected

* * *

A/N- Hey there! It's been a while on this one, I had to re-think some parts of the storyline, so this stroy may change a little. Please don't be mad about the really, and I mean really long update! I hope this chapter makes up for it...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: The first step towards freedom

Waking the next morning, Ayame pulled herself into a sitting position as she looked about the cave, a light yawn passing through her lips. There was a little light coming from the entrance, the rest was emanating from the fire that sat nearby. Stretching, Ayame slowly got to her feet and made her way towards the back of the cave where a small pool of water sat. After stripping out of her clothing, she settled into the water and ran her fingers through her hair, '_I wonder what the leader of the northern tribe is like_.' Before she could finish her thought, a sound behind her told her she wasn't alone, after sniffing the air she shook her head. "Miharu, you know better than to try sneaking up on me, what did father send you for this time?" Glancing over her shoulder she watched as her wolf companion came out of the shadows and approached.

"Milady, your father wanted me to inform you that the messenger from the northern clan is here and he awaits your arrival." A smile appeared on Ayame's face as she remembered what was so special about today, 'I get to go on a journey away from the clan!' Moving fast, she quickly dried herself and dressed, she then made her way to the front of the cave entrance, Miharu at her side. As she approached she could hear her father and the messenger conversing, "I see, well as I mentioned before, we are interested in a peace treaty. But I can't help but wonder, why is your leader so strict on us not knowing his name?" Ayame peeked around the corner at her father; he was leaning against the cave wall looking down at the messenger. "I don't know milord, I only know what I was told to tell you."

"Alright, I will be sending a symbol of our acceptance of this...Ayame, don't just stand there all day, come on out." Ayame shook her head as she stepped out and approached her father, glancing at her side she saw the messenger. He was on one knee and was staring at her like he had never seen a female before, '_he probably hasn't, we are rare after all_.' "Father," Ayame inclined her head to her father as she kept on eye on the male at her feet. "This is my daughter Ayame, she will journey to your clan and meet your leader. This will be our show of trust and acceptance of the peace treaty that has been proposed." The messenger bowed his head to Ayame and slowly got to his feet, "I understand Milord, I will make sure no harm will come to your daughter while she is in my care." Ayame fought the urge to roll her eyes as she smiled sweetly at the male, '_boy I'd love to kick your ass right about now_.'

"Good, now I would like to speak to my daughter alone for a minute," the messenger nodded his head and backed away, Ayame took the chance and groaned in annoyance. "Great, now I'm going to be stuck with another of those love sick males, can't I just travel on my own?" Keva shook his head while chuckling deeply, "you are never going to change, it will only be for a little while so don't complain. Besides, you wanted a chance to leave the den and travel; well this is your chance. Just put up with it for now, alright?" Ayame snickered and slapped her father on the shoulder, "all right, but if he tries anything..." Keva smiled at her implied remark and shoved her towards her mother. "Just hug your mother and get, before I change my mind on this." Ayame smiled and hugged him quickly; she then turned to her mother and gave her a gentle hug.

After parting, she walked over to the still slobbering messenger and waved goodbye, "come on Miharu, let's go!" Once Miharu was at her side, Ayame didn't even wait as she took off running into the trees, followed closely by the messenger. After running for a few minutes, Ayame slew to a walk as she glanced at the male next to her. "So, how far is it to your den anyway...and what's your name?" The male smiled as she addressed him, turning her head away in disgust, Ayame passed through the trees waiting for his reply. "I am called Hakaku and I am actually taking you to our leader first, he is not at the den right now...he's doing his trying to find traces of a new enemy of ours." Ayame nodded her head as she jumped over a fallen tree, "I see, who is this '_new enemy_' and why is your leader want to find them so bad?"

Ahead of her Miharu sniffed the trees and scampered off into the trees, "well, many of our wolves were killed by a servant of this half-breed named Naraku. My leader has sworn revenge and he has been continually looking for any traces of the guy." Ayame stopped and turned to look at Hakaku, "so he's out for revenge...sounds like fun..." Ayame picked up speed when she heard Miharu's growling up ahead. Miharu had cornered a small demon, Ayame approached with raised eyebrows, it was a kitsune pup. The demon was shaking like a leaf as he tried to back away from Miharu, "Miharu, back off..." the wolf stopped growling and stepped away as Ayame came up to the frightened little guy.

She was about to speak when behind her she heard Hakaku approach, "Shippo...what are you doing out here, where is sister Kagome?" Ayame glanced between the two in confusion; "you two know each other?" The small kitsune, '_Shippo_' stopped shaking and looked really relieved. "They are ahead somewhere, InuYasha was going too fast and I got left behind, is Kouga around here?" Ayame furrowed her eyebrows as she knelt next to Shippo, "Do you want us to take you to them?" Shippo turned to look at her and nodded his head feverently, "yes, by the way...who are you?"

Ayame smiled at the question, "My name is Ayame, it's nice to meet you...so which direction were your friends headed?" Shippo pointed to the south and Ayame nodded, she reached out and scooped Shippo up, surprising him. "Hakaku, do you know what his friends smell like?" Looking over at her companion, her reason for coming out here was lost in favor of her curiosity. '_Meeting his leader can wait, I want to enjoy this while I can_.' Hakaku nodded his head and lead the way into the trees, after a few minutes passed Ayame caught the scent of a dog demon and humans in the distance. As they neared, Ayame started to hear raised voices, "...your fault InuYasha, if you just didn't go that fast, but no! Man, sometimes I really...arg...SIT BOY!" Just at that moment Ayame reached the clearing and her eyes widened at the scene before her.

* * *

A/N- There yah go, hope it was worth the wait. I'll be trying to get the next chapter up soon, until then...Ja Ne! 


	5. Fated Meetings

To Be Different Than Expected

* * *

A/N- This took forever to get done...arg! Anyway, I finally have it and I hope this works as a christmas gift...so enjoy!

I don't own InuYasha...

* * *

Chapter 4: Fated Meetings

A light chuckle was the only reply that seemed to cross her lips, '_that looks so funny…if only I knew what the heck was going on._'

Feeling the pup in her arms struggle, Ayame released him, he leapt to the ground and ran towards the human female that stood over an apparent half-demon.

"Kagome!"

The female, '_Kagome_' turned and smiled as she caught Shippou in a hug, "Shippou! I was so worried, are you alright?"

Shippou nodded his head fervently as he turned to glance at where Ayame and Hikaku were standing.

"They found me, Kouga's wolves…" before he could finish his sentence, Hikaku stepped towards them, shaking his head. "No, you have it wrong Shippou, Lady Ayame is not of Kouga's den, she's from the Eastern tribe."

All eyes turned upon her suddenly and Ayame could only smile nervously, "hello…uh, it's a pleasure to meet you…may I ask your names, the Hanyou included?"

Said Hanyou got to his feet and dusted his hakamas off, his face had dirt smeared all over it and he didn't look very pleased.

"I am Kagome…this is InuYasha, our other two companions aren't here right now. Thank you for bringing Shippou to us," Kagome bowed gratefully and Ayame simply smiled as she approached, Miharu at her side.

"No problem…I…" Ayame stopped suddenly, her senses perking, '_someone is coming, and fast._'

Hearing a groan at her side, Ayame turned to see that Kagome was shaking her head and InuYasha was growling. "Oh man…here he comes…"

Confused, Ayame was about to ask what Kagome was talking about when nearby a whirlwind appeared. Tensing immediately, Ayame gripped the hilt of her katana, a slight snarl on her lips. At her side, Miharu was growling as well, ready to protect her master at a moments notice.

The whirlwind spiraled closer until it came to a stop and dissipated, Ayame was shocked at what appeared, it was a male wolf demon and from his scent he was an alpha.

'_Is this the leader of the northern wolf tribe…he is rather cute...I wonder…_'

Expecting the male to approach her, Ayame was again surprised when he made his way past her and to Kagome's side, acting as if she wasn't even there. In a way it was a breath of fresh air for her, she now knew that at least this particular male wasn't going to try winning her affections anytime soon. '_Thank Kami for that!_'

"Hello Kagome, how's the mutt been treating you?"

His voice was deep and seductive, Ayame was unable to stop the shiver that ran down her spine. She couldn't believe it herself as she studied this male rather closely, '_he is different than the others…he hasn't even noticed my presence yet either, strange._'

"Uh…hello Kouga..." Kagome's expression grew worried as she kept glancing between the snarling InuYasha who stood at her side and the wolf demon before her.

Their emotions were so clearly shown that Ayame couldn't stop the deep laughter that bubbled out of her chest, '_don't tell me...that is the male I was going to meet and he wants this human miko as his mate, but the male hanyou won't allow it…this could prove entertaining._'

Coming out of her own thoughts, Ayame was slightly surprised to find that everyone in the clearing was looking directly at her as if she was some kind of mad woman.

Simply shaking it off, Ayame knelt down and brushed her hand over Miharu's head, "so you are Kouga…correct?"

Said wolf demon straightened before he approached her, his eyes narrowed as he got within a few feet of her and Miharu, "yes…but who are you and what do you want here?"

Ayame was about to open her mouth to reply when before her jumped Hikaku, "Kouga please, don't talk to her that way…she was sent by her father as a sign of friendship, she deserves to…ouch!" Jumping away, Hikaku was gripping his left hand as if it was that most precious thing in the world to him.

Feeling a smile cross her lips, Ayame looked at Miharu who was looking rather smug with her accomplishment, Hikaku had interrupted her mistresses' conversation and Miharu had to put him in his place somehow.

"Milady was about to speak, you are but an escort…know your place!"

Shaking her head, Ayame pinched Miharu's ear playfully, "that was cruel Miharu…but thank you." Getting to her feet, Ayame looked Kouga straight in the eye, her face grave.

"You sent to us for peace, I am here to offer our own hand to you in friendship and so that we may join together to defeat our mutual enemies. You may decline or accept my offer, whatever you decide…think long and hard upon it, but this is my only warning. If you attempt to harm anyone in my pack, peace treaty or no, I will destroy you. Are we clear?"

About them the air grew still as both Ayame and Kouga glared at each other, at first it seemed that neither was going to back down anytime soon but as the seconds ticked by, Kouga gave a simple nod of his head before he reached a hand out towards her.

"I can accept that, but the same goes for you as well, understand?" Ayame merely smirked at she took Kouga's hand in a tight grip, "I wouldn't expect any less…so," releasing Kouga's hand, Ayame raised an eyebrow in questioning and amusement, "how do you guys know each other?"

She hadn't planed on asking that but her curiosity had gotten the better of her, '_besides…now I won't have to ask later._'

"Nothing! That's what!" Turning her head, Ayame watched with an eyebrow raised as InuYasha pulled Kagome behind him and bared his fangs at Kouga. It was a sign of protection but mostly possession, InuYasha was invoking his claim on the human and if the look on Kouga's face was anything to go by, he wasn't very happy with it.

But Ayame couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips, this was so much more entertaining than what went on back at her den, "Nothing what? I just asked how they met and I deserve an answer…" '_I don't think I'm going to go home anytime soon…this is too much fun!_'

InuYasha's expression darkened as he glared at her, but Ayame didn't let it bother her, she had asked a valid question and all she wanted was an answer.

It didn't come as much a surprise when Shippou came up to her and spoke, Ayame had been expecting something like that to happen since the others were way to embarrassed and pigheaded to tell her.

"We first ran into Kouga a while back, his wolves were killing these villagers and when we tried to stop them, Kouga showed up and began fighting with InuYasha."

Ayame felt her brows rise at that, "really… I didn't know there were still such barbaric wolves running around, besides…it's wrong to kill humans…so…what happened next kit?"

"Well, Kouga took off and then returned later, he kidnapped Kagome and when we finally found them, he proclaimed his love for her and now he keeps claiming that Kagome is his woman…but Kagome keeps denying it. Every time that happens, InuYasha and Kouga get into a fight…it's been happening so much lately that I'm getting really bored…"

Chuckling at Shippou's last comment, Ayame ruffled up his hair, "I see…well…until they resolve this, I guess we'll both have to bored together…what do you think Shippou?"

Ayame watched as the kits eyes lit up and he began to nod his head furiously, she could only smile and shake her head as she directed her attention back to Kouga, InuYasha, and Kagome.

Apparently they had heard none of the conversation she had just had with the kit, because just as Shippou had said, InuYasha and Kouga were arguing while Kagome looked as if she was about to explode. Which she did a moment later.

"InuYasha Sit! Kouga! Stop fighting with InuYasha every time you visit, it's not helping matters…so please…stop it…" as InuYasha face planted, Kagome turned her angry eyes upon Kouga, but they soon dissolved into doe eyes and Ayame felt her jaw drop at that.

'_What the hell is this girl thinking?! If she wants him to leave her be then she needs to tell him so…instead she's just making it worse by asking favors from him, favors which will soon grow to the point that he'll come demanding payment and by law, Kagome will have to pay that price…damn is this girl stupid!_'

Shaking her head, Ayame couldn't stand still any longer and watch this travesty continue, stomping forwards she gripped Kagome's arm roughly and then drug her off towards the tree line and away from anyone else.

Stopping, Ayame released Kagome's arm and turned her angered and stressed eyes upon the girl, "do you know what you are doing miko? If you are not careful you will find yourself in an impossible situation, understand?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed and Ayame knew that she would have to explain, '_great and here I thought this would all be easy…I guess I was wrong, children are so dumb,_' shaking her head, Ayame pointed at the newly arguing InuYasha and Kouga.

InuYasha had found his way out of the hole that Kagome had put him in only to start fighting with Kouga again, Ayame and Kagome both rolled their eyes before Ayame locked Kagome with a serious look.

"Kagome, we wolf demons have a method to our madness when it comes to wooing a potential mate, if I'm correct, you have feelings for the half-demon and not Kouga. But if you keep asking Kouga to be nice and stop fighting, you will soon be backed into a corner from which there is no escape. He is going to demand that you become his mate soon and there is nothing you or InuYasha can do to stop him."

Kagome's face paled as she made a great impression of a fish out of the water, she didn't know what to say, after all she had never been in a situation like this before. Seeing that the girl before her had just gone into emotional shock, Ayame decided to take matters into her own hands, "Shippou…" the kit hurried over at the sound of his name.

"What is it Ayame…what's wrong with Kagome?!" Shippou's eyes were wide as he registered Kagome's shocked look, "can you watch her and make sure she doesn't hurt herself…I have to take care of something…" Shippou's eyes drifted over to InuYasha and Kouga, an understanding look appeared in his eyes and he nodded his head in understanding.

Smiling Ayame ruffled Shippou's hair before she straightened her shoulders and walked to where InuYasha and Kouga were, dodging a blast from the wind scar, Ayame cracked her neck as she leapt into the fray.

'_Time to knock some sence into these idiots!_'

* * *

A/N- Looks like Ayame is about to kick some major ass! Woohoo! Anyway...I'll see yah guys next time! Ja Ne! 


	6. Laying Down the Facts, Wolf Style

To Be Different Than Expected

A/N- Hey! Sorry about the very and I mean very long wait on this chapt, but finally I have finished the next chapt, took me long enough huh?

Disclaimer- InuYasha is Rumiko Takahashi's property and I am merely borrowing it for my own entertainment, so no suing peeps!!

Anyway, I am sorry again for the wait and I hope you enjoy the new chapt!

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Youkai Thoughts/Speaking**_'

* * *

Chapter 5: Laying Down the Facts, Wolf Style

Sidestepping a kick from Kouga, Ayame head butted him, causing the wolf to go flying and come to a sliding stop a few feet away. Gritting her teeth at the pain coming from her forehead, Ayame turned on InuYasha and smirked at seeing his shocked face.

"Your turn…" tensing her leg muscles, Ayame leapt at InuYasha and just as he started to dodge her kick, she twisted her body and let her other leg knock the hanyou's feet right out from under him.

InuYasha only had time for his eyes to widen in surprise before he was face planting again, only this time it was via Ayame.

Cracking her knuckles, Ayame let out a breath as she smirked over at the now wide eyed Kagome and Shippou. '_It seems this is working out better than I thought it would, now I just need to get the facts through InuYasha and Kouga's thick skulls, then everything will be perfect._'

"Now boys, there are some things that need to be laid out for you both, so just sit back and listen…unless you'd like another ass kicking?" Raising her eyebrow, Ayame glanced between the two scowling males that sat on either side of her.

Kouga just narrowed his eyes up at her as he got to his feet, whipping at the blood coming from his split lip. Rolling her eyes at his still immature behavior, Ayame looked down at InuYasha.

He had rolled over and was now kneeling, his eyes were hard as he looked up at her as well, "just tell us already!" Sighing, Ayame shook her head, "first of all, stop acting like you both own Kagome…she is a person and it's up to her who she wants to be with, alright?"

InuYasha sent her a glare that would rival that of his brothers, but Ayame merely ignored it as she turned towards Kouga. He was growling low in his throat in a threatening manner and if Ayame was any lesser of a person, she would have been on her knees and begging forgiveness, but where was the fun in that?

Instead, Ayame rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Grrr to you too buddy. Really, can you two be any less mature? I've seen pups with more manners than either of you...its really pitiful..."

Sighing, Ayame kicked at a stone that was next to her foot, '_this is just too much...why do I have to deal with the two biggest morons that ever were? How is this fair? Oh well, might as well just make the best of this..._'

"Second, stop fighting already. I mean come on. What are you two fighting over anyway that is worth dying for?" Seeing that InuYasha was about to open his mouth to speak, Ayame lifted her hand in the air, stopping him from continuing.

"Don't go telling me it's because of Kagome, because I know better. Neither one of you have placed a claim of any kind upon her and besides. Since you two have been fighting, you guys haven't so much as warned anyone to get out of the way."

Waving her hand towards where Kagome and Shippou were, Ayame raised one of her eyebrows in questioning, "I've seen enough territory fights to know that if you're fighting over a person or a thing, your first priority is to make sure it's safe, but did you guys? Heh, nope. All you two did was immediately jump to fight each other, what if Kagome had gotten hurt as you two fought? Or did either of you even think of that?"

InuYasha's ears flattened to his skull as he looked away, unable to maintain eye contact any longer, Kouga on the other hand just crossed his arms and continued to glare at Ayame. Narrowing her eyes, Ayame glared right back, "lastly, have either of you even asked Kagome what she wants? Or have you both just trying to bully her into this without fully committing yourselves?"

She could see InuYasha jerk and pressed two finger's to her temple, '_good grief, I mean come on...doesn't this Hanyou know anything about demon customs?_' Her eyes then turned to regard Kouga who hadn't moved even the slightest bit, '_and why doesn't he realize that if he wanted her, he could have had her already? I mean, what kind of wolf demon doesn't know this?_'

Shaking her head, Ayame dropped her hand to her hip and walked over to where Kagome was sitting, placing a hand gently upon her shoulder. "Do either of you truly love Kagome? We are youkai, we mate for life and if you don't one hundred percent love the person you're mating, then what is the point in living?"

Seeing Kagome look up at her in shock and confusion, Ayame decided to elaborate further. "Both of you should know these things, yet here you are, fighting over her like she was a scrap of meat. Kagome is not a possession and neither of you have the right to so much as look at her, let alone become her mate."

It seemed those were the words needed to trigger Kouga's anger. Snarling viscously, Kouga extended his claws as he stalked towards her. Narrowing her eyes, Ayame growled low in her throat before stepping forwards to stand before Kagome and Shippou.

Miharu, who had stayed back and out of the frey, stood strong and tall at Ayame's side. Her hackles began to rise as she gnashed her jaws fiercely, warning Kouga that if he even so much as tried to harm her mistress then he was dead meat.

Ayame would have smiled if it had been any other situation, but it wasn't. "Miharu, protect the miko and the kit. This is my battle." Miharu merely snorted her assent before backing up, blocking any path to where Kagome and Shippou sat upon the ground.

Happy to see that no bystanders would get in the way, Ayame let her growl deepen into a snarl, one that effectively matched Kouga's. She knew that a fight was about to ensue between the two of them, but she had a point to make and would beat it into Kouga's silly head if need be.

"I warn you now, I will not go easy on you just because you are a female." Snorting at Kouga's words, Ayame bared her fangs threateningly, "I do not need your warning, I can take care of myself. You should worry about yourself though, not one of the males in my pack has beaten me and neither will you."

Surprise seemed to flash through Kouga's eyes for a moment before they were replaced with smug aloofness, "feh, I bet they all were going easy on you, not wishing to hurt daddy's little girl." The mocking tone in Kouga's voice is what triggered Ayame's next move.

Before he could blink, let alone think, Ayame's foot connected soundly with his face. A dull cracking noise filled the air as his head was snapped completely to one side, his eyes were wide with shock as his befuddled mind tried to register what had just happened.

Landing three feet away upon nimble feet, Ayame struggled to keep her inner youkai at bay. '_**Punish male, he insult us, he die!**_' '_Shut up! I get the point already! He'll get his just deserts, trust me._'

When he had finally come out of his daze, he mutely realized two things. One his face hurt like hell and two, a female had caught him completely by surprise. Feeling a small pang of shame for being so distracted, Kouga growled and whipped away the blood that had been dripping from his mouth as he shoved that feeling back, replacing it with anger and the promise of a swift retribution.

Getting to his feet swiftly, he turned to face Ayame once again, "you should know your place, you are a female and have no right to command, let alone educate me. This is the last warning that I shall give you, back down, or you won't live to regret it."

Ayame merely took up a fighting position as she glared right back at Kouga again, "we'll see about that..."

* * *

A/N- And here's where this chapt ends...sorry, I just didn't want to get too carried away, after all, it's taken me a while just to write this let alone do anything else.

Anyway, the next chapt is now underway, and I'll try to get it up soon, the whole two month thing hasn't really been working out lately...

Well, that's it for now, till next time!

Ja Ne!


	7. Getting Along

To Be Different Then Expected

* * *

A/N- Here we are again, it's been a year and damn am I sorry that it took that long! T.T

I just hope you all can forgive me...anyway; the next chapt is finally here...so enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha, if I did, Kikyou would be long gone and I'd have a few things to change...but it's not, so no worries! At least I can still dream right?

Sorry again about the wait...

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Youkai Thoughts/Speaking**_'

-------------------------------

Chapter 6:

Getting Along

-----------------------------------------------

Kouga leapt at her quickly, gripping her arm with his claws before throwing her several feet across the clearing. Not giving her but a moment to react as he bounded after her.

Gritting her teeth as her back connected roughly with the ground, Ayame quickly rolled out of the way of Kouga's knee as it connected with the ground where her head had just laid.

'_Damn it, this guy is really stubborn isn't he?_' '_**Stubborn, yes. But strong...**_' Narrowing her eyes at the clear admiration in her Youkai's tone, Ayame forced herself to her feet even as she leapt at the male before her. It was time to do something reckless.

Wrapping both her legs about his waist, she locked one of her arms about his neck, even as she gripped his left ear within her jaws. One of her fangs even pierced the skin as she growled deeply at him.

"Stop this non-sense now; there are more important matter's at hand. I'm warning you."

Kouga felt his whole body shiver as Ayame's breath brushed against the side of his face, he'd never had a female other than his mother this close to him before. It was making his body feel strange.

But it was the pain from her fang piercing his ear that had him growling right back at her. This was a threat and if he wasn't careful, this female very well might rip his ear right off.

'_**Female strong...submit for now.**_' Biting his lip at his Youkai's words, Kouga couldn't help but acknowledge that it was right.

Right now he didn't stand a chance, unless he wanted to lose his ear and probably bleed to death, not to mention loose his hearing. This for a wolf was a death sentence anyway.

Forcing down his desire to flip over and rip Ayame's throat out, he whimpered lowly, admitting his defeat. "Fine, now get off me."

Slowly Ayame released him, weary of whether he would attempt something again or not. You could never be too careful, not when it came to Youkai males.

----------------------------

The taste of his salty blood touched her tongue as she rubbed at her mouth. She had to stop a full body shiver as her Youkai purred in pure pleasure at the clear raw power that flowed through Kouga's veins.

'_**Strong alpha...powerful...master make move, male worthy of attention.**_' Growling, Ayame turned from Kouga. She didn't know how long that she could hold her Youkai's desires in check before she did something stupid and jumped the idiot.

'_Not now..._' "Ayame?" Blinking, Ayame turned her head to regard the miko before her with a soft look. "What is it Kagome?"

Smiling, Kagome tilted her head, "I was just wondering...would you like to join us on our quest?"

Raising an eyebrow at that, Ayame thought briefly of her father's orders before shaking it off. She still had some time to spare and besides, if she was to get along with that idiot, then she needed to be near him and at least attempt to get on his good side.

"Sure, but only for a bit. I still have a job to do you know, by the way...do you know of a shelter nearby where we could rest for a bit?" Ayame took a seat upon a nearby boulder, smiling when Miharu leapt up and curled at her feet.

Kagome tapped her chin in thought, before turning to spare a narrowed glance at InuYasha. The half-demon had stayed out of the fight, too shocked by what he was seeing to do anything; after all, it wasn't everyday a Youkai was subdued by a bite to the ear.

Wincing at that thought, InuYasha's ears pressed against his head in defense. "I know there's a cave nearby, but I don't know if it's big enough or not. But we'll make due...as long as that idiot and his minion find their own cave."

Attempting to regain his bravado, InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest once again and Ayame couldn't help but find his behavior slight admirable. '_I bet he's grown up toughened by a hard life, after all, that is the fate of all Hanyou._'

Deciding to let InuYasha's insult to Kouga and Hikaku slide for now, Ayame slapped her leg, "well then, what are we waiting for? Let's move, lead the way red."

InuYasha growled lowly at Ayame's nickname, but did as she said anyway. Waiting for Kagome and Shippou to climb on, InuYasha leapt into the trees, Ayame and Miharu hot on his heels.

-------------------------------

Once they had left the clearing, Kouga kicked the nearest tree, reducing it to mere splinters with that one blow. He couldn't believe what he'd just let happen.

First he'd agreed to a truce between their dens and then, he'd attacked her. Not the best of choices, but he couldn't let her insults to his pride slide. '_I must make up for this though, if she tells her father about our little altercation, then we might as well declare war right now._'

'_**War later, go after female, now.**_' Snarling at his Youkai's continued persistence, Kouga turned to where Hikaku sat looking up at him in slight fear. One couldn't be too careful around Kouga, especially when he was angry.

"Hikaku. Let's go, we need to catch that female." Turning, he didn't even bother to wait as he leapt after InuYasha, leaving Hikaku to chase after him, "Wait Kouga!"

--------------------------------------

It had taken them mere minutes before they had finally reached the '_cave_' that InuYasha had mentioned. It seemed rather small as they came to a stop before a rather large waterfall, the cave sitting but a few feet away.

It looked as though a large demon had carved the side of the mountain out to form the cave and the closer they got, the bigger it got. It seemed that looks weren't everything.

From how the light had dissipated as they had traveled, signaled that the end of the day was soon to arrive. Knowing that they would need something to eat, especially since she hadn't eaten since the day before.

Ayame decided to go hunting.

"Well, this place doesn't look too bad. Thanks InuYasha." Patting the Hanyou on the shoulder, Ayame, turned to Shippou. "Hey, could you go and gather some wood for a fire?"

The kit just nodded his head before he disappeared around the bed of the mountain, smiling at that, Ayame stretched her arms out behind her. "Well then, I'm going hunting and when I get back, then we can get a little better acquainted. Be back soon."

Not waiting for an answer, Ayame dashed off in the most likely direction she would find game, Miharu kept close to her heels. As she ran she could smell Kouga and Hikaku on the air, but she pushed that aside.

Quickening her pace, Ayame didn't even acknowledge Kouga as she darted right past him only to flash Hikaku a wink, before she was disappearing into the trees.

Growling in annoyance, Kouga weighed his options. Kagome was in the direction Ayame had just come from but he was curious as to why Ayame would join the mutts group only to leave it just as fast.

Making a choice, Kouga glanced at Hikaku, "Hikaku, go and join Kagome. I'll be there soon." Hikaku didn't need to be told twice, he just did as his alpha commanded. He could only hope that Kouga wouldn't try picking another fight with Ayame so soon.

-------------------------------

It hadn't taken her long before she had caught the scent of a doe nearby, licking her chomps at the very thought of tearing into that flesh.

Lightening her steps, Ayame wisely ignored Kouga's presence as he came to a soundless stop behind her. Narrowing her eyes, Ayame snapped her jaws once and Miharu was up and off, running into the path of the doe.

Predictably the animal bolted at the sight of a predator, digging in its hooves as Miharu drove it towards where Ayame and Kouga were.

Smirking at her perfect plan, Ayame sank even lower to the ground, extending her claws even as she counted away the seconds with the rapid beat of her heart.

Once the doe had gotten close enough to scent them, it was just turning to blot in another direction when Ayame pounced. Digging her claws deeply into the animal's hind-quarters, bringing the animal down easily.

As soon as the doe was on its side, Miharu darted forward and snapped its neck, putting the doe out of its misery swiftly so that it wouldn't suffer.

Ayame wasn't a mean person, if she made a kill; she wanted it to be clean and the death quick. Nothing deserved to endure the pain of being eaten alive.

Retracting her claws, Ayame easily hefted the doe up on her shoulder before turning and making her way back in the direction of the den. As she passed the rather stunned Kouga, Ayame smirked, "you coming?"

Snapping out of his shock, Kouga just nodded his head, turning to follow Ayame. All the while going over the rather quick hunt he'd just witnessed. '_I have never seen a hunt begin and end so fast, usually it takes more than two to catch something. But that..._'

'_**Flawless Master, female formidable hunter. Female worthy of attention.**_' He hated to admit it, but his Youkai was right. Ayame was a formidable hunter, and from the few encounters he'd had with female wolves over the years. She was the first to best him in a fight, let alone put him in his place.

She had done it perfectly and he knew it.

'_I guess I will have to start paying closer attention to her after all._' Hearing his Youkai howl its agreement, Kouga had come to a decision. He would first figure this female out and then he'd figure out what to do with her.

It was the safest bet, considering her nature thus far.

Ayame wanted to laugh. It was after all, not every day that she met such an annoyingly idiot male. She had to admit though; he wasn't too bad, if only he'd bathe once in a while.

Grimacing as she caught the pure scent of male body-odor again, Ayame knew she wouldn't be able to take it much longer. '_I mean, I like the scent of a male as much as the next female, but not to this extreme. Yuck..._'

Reaching the clearing near the cave, Ayame smiled when she saw the fire that was glowing from the caves entrance. It looked like Shippou had beaten her back.

As she passed by the waterfall and the pond it emptied in, Ayame slowed down, letting Kouga come up to walk at her side. For several moments they walked.

And as they reached the edge of the waterfall, Ayame stuck her foot out and smiled happily when she heard Kouga's grunt of surprise as he tripped and landed with a loud, '_ploosh!_' Into the pond.

She didn't even halt her movements when she heard the loud cursing behind her.

That had been more satisfying than she'd thought, hearing another curse as Kouga slipped on a moss covered rock and took another swan dive, yes...very satisfying.

-------------------------------

A/N- And there's this chapt. I couldn't help but torture Kouga just a bit, after all. He did deserve it!

Anyway, hope you all liked this chapt...and sorry again for the very long wait on this...sometimes it really sucks when you can't write. I'm on my dad's computer after all...sigh

Well, I am going to try and get the next chapt done soon, so I guess we'll see...

Hope you all will still stick with me on this!

Till the next time...

Ja Ne!!


End file.
